


in which rick has a thing for doubles

by dryadfiona



Series: everyone's gay and i'm in crossover rarepair hell [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Multi, request, rick/cecil and rick/kevin is just me making fun of rick, same with rickford sorry rickford shippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/pseuds/dryadfiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil is really regretting all of his life choices by this point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in which rick has a thing for doubles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinybirbfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinybirbfriend/gifts).



Cecil was reluctant to introduce Rick to anyone, especially after the scientist debacle. Rick was still laughing and was definitely drunk (if he hadn’t been before), neither of which were the best of circumstances in which to introduce an ex-boyfriend to either of his current ones. Carlos was sure to bond with the man over science, and while Cecil trusted him not to do anything too stupid, the same did not extend to Rick. Or, for that matter, Kevin. He was worried that Rick and Kevin would get along very well, which could and likely would result in another explosion.

Speaking of explosions, the one accompanying Rick’s arrival was still not being dealt with. Rick refused to say anything on the matter other than “it’s science, Palmer, I don’t have time to explain it to you”, which, _rude_. It wasn’t any more ominous than the fires the Glow Cloud created whenever the mass of baristas messed up its order. Thankfully, that didn’t happen often; the baristas were trying their best to be helpful, after all, even if their arrival caused some chaos.

But Rick had a way of convincing people to do some less-than-smart things, and that’s how, twenty minutes after his show, Cecil found himself pulling into the driveway of his condo with Rick in the passenger seat, looking almost nervous.

“Something wrong?”

“Meeting the current partner, or partners, I guess, of your exes is awkward, Cecil.”

“You’re the one who asked to.”

Rick just rolled his eyes and got out of the car, muttering about how his spaceship was better. Cecil hurried out of the car to get to the door before Rick did, in order to explain the situation. As was probably to be expected, when he got there, something had already gone wrong.

“Is that smoke…purple?”

Either one of Carlos’s experiments had gone wrong or Kevin had summoned a demon, and Cecil honestly didn’t know which was worse.

Carlos and Kevin ran out of the house. Carlos’ sleeve was on fire.

“Are you alright?” Cecil asked, forgetting Rick entirely in favor of making sure his boyfriend wasn’t hurt.

“Yeah, I’m great! That experiment proved something very interesting about the molecular nature of bloodstones.”

“Some mysteries are better left unexplained, Carlos!” Kevin said cheerfully, before turning to Cecil. He was about to say something but stopped once he saw Rick, looking mildly worried, which meant a lot for Kevin.

“Do you two…know each other?” Cecil said, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

“Yeah, we used to date!” Rick laughed. “I wasn’t sure if you meant this guy when you said you were dating your double.” Kevin now looked more surprised than alarmed, in contrast to Cecil, who was more alarmed than anything. Carlos just looked bemused.

“So…you two…what?”

“It’s not like this is the first time you found out you were dating someone who used to date your double,” Carlos offered.

“That was different!”

“Well, yeah, you still have a thing for this scientist, while this one," he gestured to himself, "is taken!” Rick grinned. “I can’t believe I’ve dated more than one set of doubles.”

“Seriously?”

“Well, they’re twins. I used to date my current guy’s brother. Dimension-jumping scientist is pretty attractive, as I’m sure you know. But he was too clingy! I prefer my guy way better.”

“I can’t believe you were on my case about scientists when you’ve dated doubles.”

“Wait, which one of us did you date first?” Kevin asked. Cecil really didn't want to know.

Rick shrugged. “Time here’s weird. How the fuck would I know?”

**Author's Note:**

> @tinybirbfriend the fact that you requested this means you're gay as hell


End file.
